A Sweet Tooth
by winniereed
Summary: Clara just wants some sleep but the Doctor wants to get some ice cream. Cute Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who in anyway. Enjoy!**

A Sweet Tooth

Wrinkling her nose in her sleep, Clara rolled over in her bed and sighed. But, in the back of her mind, she felt as though somebody was watching her. With a gasp, Clara sat bolt upright and looked over at the Doctor standing a few feet away from where she was sleeping. The Doctor went to her and began to shake her excitedly.

"Come on, come on, come on," the Doctor said. "We have things to see!"

"Doctor," Clara mumbled, still not awake. "When I wake up, I'm going to hit you. Why are you doing this?" she yawned and fell back into her pillow.

"I want you to see this place!" the Doctor insisted, tugging on Clara's arm. "It's a planet made entirely of ice cream!"

To the Doctor's disappointment, Clara didn't react as he had hoped. Rather, she merely curled up tighter in a ball and sighed.

"That's nice," she muttered.

"Don't—don't you want to see it?" the Doctor asked hesitantly.

"Not right _now_ , I'm sleeping," Clara said, not opening her eyes.

The Doctor sighed and stood there. Clara frowned, aware of his presence, and tried to ignore it. But it was rather hard because she could hear his pocket watch ticking, his quiet breaths, and his stomach growling. She sat up on her elbow and looked at the Doctor.

"Look," Clara said. "We've been running around all day today and I only just got to bed a few hours ago because you kept me up with your...," she waved a hand. "Whatever you do out there when I'm trying to sleep. I know you want to see this planet and I would step outside the Tardis to see it too, but I don't want to deal with aliens popping all over the place." Her elbow was getting sore and she resorted to lying on her side. "Besides, I don't think you wanted me to see a planet made of ice cream for aesthetic reasons," she smiled as the Doctor's face grew pink.

"Yes, well," the Doctor said defensively. "Like you've said, we have been running around all day."

"It's fine, Doctor," Clara said. "If you want to eat something, go get some ice cream." She waved a hand again before settling into her pillow. "I'll be right here sleeping."

"Sure you don't want anything?" the Doctor asked, nearly out the door.

Clara hesitated and then sighed. "Uh, sure. Bring me chocolate ice cream."

"Got it," the Doctor said and left.

Closing her eyes, Clara tried to get some rest before he came back. Hopefully, he will get distracted and be gone for a while so that she could get some sleep. They had previously helped an issue in 1947 America about a mishap of a spaceship landing in Area 51. Apparently, when they landed there created the event in history. The Tardis was the UFO and when they stepped outside to see the damage, (because they didn't plan on coming there) they were taken in custody. On top of that, Judoons arrived because they had to apprehend an alien who was already at the base and was working there. The Doctor showed the Judoons who the real aliens were and all was well.

It really wasn't that bad, traveling with the Doctor. Still, they never took a real break where they just relaxed. Perhaps she could convince him when she woke up.

Suddenly, Clara opened her eyes again. Just like earlier, the Doctor was in her room again. Next to her was a big bowl of ice cream. But it was nothing compared to what the Doctor had in his hands. He was holding a colossal sundae topped with bananas, whipped cream, and cherries. He handed her a spoon and began to eat his.

"There you go. Hope you like it," the Doctor said through a giant mouthful of ice cream. "It's organic, I've heard," he said, his voice muffled.

"I didn't realize you had a sweet tooth, Doctor," Clara commented, a slight smile on her face.

"Neither did I until now," the Doctor admitted. He was quiet as he ate before adding, "I think I was once lactose intolerant in my…2nd regeneration, but I can't remember."

"Did you have ice cream on Gallifrey?" Clara asked while eating her own ice cream.

"Not quite. We called it Crementa. It was similar to ice cream in taste but the form was a bit different. The closest thing I can compare it to is custard."

"What tastes better: Crementa or ice cream?" Clara asked.

"Right now, this," the Doctor said, scraping the bottom of his bowl with his spoon.

"Doctor," Clara said. "I was thinking."

"About seeing the planet before we leave?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I was thinking about us just relaxing for a bit. Not going anywhere, just relaxing here in the Tardis."

The Doctor blinked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm tired Doctor," Clara explained. "Just for a little bit, I want to relax."

"Can we after I show you the planet?"

Clara hesitated for a brief moment before smiling. "I guess we can see the planet first."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "Come on, come on, come on!" he said as Clara grinned.


End file.
